Standing Tall
by CrimsonKunoichi
Summary: Sakura is having an affair with Deidara, but what happens when she is taken by the Akatsuki and what will happen when he finds out? is it only lust? and why is Itachi there?
1. never to be tamed

Title: Standing tall 

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. But someday I will own Deidara

Chapter One: never to be tamed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a key henge turning disrupted the silence in Sakura's apartment as the tired kunoichi came in to her long abandoned house, how long had it been since she had last slept on her bed, Over a month, the dried blood on her pink locks and her torn ANBU were not the only signs of the long mission. Bruises and small cuts displayed on her arms and could be seen through the slashes in her uniform. 

"I missed my house," she muttered to herself in a small but happy smile. Slowly making her way down the hall, only one thing was on her mind... Shower.

Peeling of her clothes a she slowly made her way to the bathroom stall she heard a strange noise coming from inside the same that sound like... running water?

"Some kunoichi I am" she said to herself annoyed at her clad in only her underwear and a skintight sleeveless black shirt she produced a senbon from her hair. Sakura crept up to the stall.

"Who the hell breaks in to other people's house to take a shower?" inner Sakura yelled ah the top of her lungs. Nearing the stall door she reached for the handle, flinging it open.

Sakura gaped at the sight before her, standing before stood none other than the blonde Akatsuki. The only thing covering his well-toned body was a thin layer of water and a few stray golden locks dripping off his shoulders.

"D-dei-dar-a" she stuttered

"That's my name, yeah" the blonde grinned at her

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, un"

"I-I... How long have you been here?" Sakura raised a roseate brow

"Five minutes"

"And you're already storming my shower?" she asked in mocked anger

"I was dirty, yeah" Deidara smirked

"What are you doing in Konoha, Deidara?" Sakura's tone grew serious

"Hmm... I missed you?"

"Deidara…"

"I had a mission near by"

"Near, meaning here?"

"Hun?"

"You're mission was in Konoha, wasn't it?"

"Maybe"

"So it was you who destroyed the west gate! How dare you come here? Are you after Naruto?"

"Hun?"

"What was your mission?"

"..."

"You ARE after him, aren't you? You..."

Deidara clamped her mouth with his hands "You know you should be nicer to me, I came a long way to see you"

"No, yo..." Sakura words were silenced by Deidara's lips, Sakura fought his kiss but he held her tightly.

"Shut up, yeah," he said removing his lips from hers, pulling her to his body. Sakura suppressed a moan from the contact with his warm skin damn it felt good. Losing all will power as she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, while Deidara made himself busy removing what little clothes she did have on, and pulling her under the flow of water, he leaned her against the wall, lips still locked while their tongues waged war in their mouths, his hands crept up her thighs pushing them apart, he lifted her to the height of his hips his hands squeezing her thighs as he pushed himself into her, a moan escaping her lips…

"Deidara we can't..." she protested, he responded by pushing himself into her once, only this time harder

"Deidara..." The blond ignored her pleas as he kept a growing but steady rhythm, whispering softly in her ear

"Ask"

"What?"

"What do you want?"

"I want..." Sakura gasped as he pushed in deeper

"I want... You"

"I knew that, hmm"

"You... Aaahhh!"

Deidara chuckled it was always the same. She would always protest him, but give in just as quickly… to be only moments later calling out his name between pants and moans

"Let's get out of this shower… And get in your room"

"Pervert"

"I not the one almost screaming, hmm"

Sakura blushed "you're no fun" she pouted in defeat

"Oh but I am, un"

--------------------

Beep, beep, beep!

Beep, beep, beep!

Sakura opened one lazy eye as she scanned her bedside table in search of the beeping sound

"Stupid alarm"

Beep, beep, bee… she punched the offending object into the wall. Turning to her bed she ran her hand over the empty sheets, she knew he left as soon as she fell asleep, he always did.

Sakura cursed under her breath. Mumbling something about 'sleep' and 'Tsunade could do her own paperwork once in a while' she took a quick a small shower, donned a new ANBU uniform as her previous had been destroyed in yesterdays mission. Sakura leapt from rooftop to rooftop arriving at the Hokage's tower she knocked on Tsunade's door, hearing a grunt she took it as a 'come in'. Entering the Hokage's office

"Good morning Tsunade-shisou"

"Ah, Sakura I have a mission for you"

"Is it another long one?"

"Yes, possibly longer than the last"

"Oh"

"You were requested personally by the Kazekage. The Kazekage himself will fill in the details. He has requested your presence in Suna for unknown time"

"I understand Tsunade shisou"

"You are to leave at noon"

"That soon eh?"

"Yes, the Kazekage requested your presence as soon as possible"

"Hai, Tsunade-shisou"

Sakura took the scroll from Tsunade's outstretched hand, bowed and left, strait home. At eleven she was done packing and awaited team seven by the ramen stand. Naruto was the first to arrive a goofy grin splattered on his face

"Oi, Sakura-chan"

"Naruto! Long time no see"

Naruto sprinted tackling Sakura in a bear hug

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled hitting him.

"Oi, why do you always hit Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined like a girl

"Because you always tackle me, baka"

"You're mean Sakura-chan"

"Hn" the grunt/word announced Sasuke's presence

"Teme" Naruto greeted the raven-haired boy

"Dobe"

"Sasuke" Sakura acknowledged the Uchiha's presence

"Sakura-chan" everyone knew that Sasuke was in love with Sakura since he had come back, but she had long forgotten him, not even caring when he asked her out, she simply brushed him aside. After chasing her for a long time Sasuke had given up and decided to chase Ino, who unfortunately for him had become involved with the red-haired Kazekage.

The three sat to wait for their infamously late ex-sensei

"He should be called Kakashi no LATE!" Naruto whimpered angrily. Sakura hadn't let him order until Kakashi arrived

"Yo" The silver haired nin greeted the three, who stared open mouth at him in return

"You know it's not nice to stare" Kakashi said

"Y-yo-ur.. N-not... L-la-te" Sakura stuttered. True Kakashi was actually fifteen minutes late... Only! Fifteen minutes to Kakashi was like being early, compared to his usual hour and a half tardiness

"I'm fifteen minutes late. Because the Hokage said you had to leave at noon"

"Wow! I feel special" Sakura said in amazement "you never cared about our schedules before"

"Hehe" Kakashi said bringing one arm to scratch the back of his head.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted, all heads turned to him

"Don't yell baka," Sakura smashed his face in Naruto mumbled something under his breath nursing his bruised cheek. They all ordered and ate quickly, as Sakura was in a hurry. As soon as she finished she bade them good bye and sprinted to the rooftops making her way to the gate

"This is going to be a long mission" she grumbled, "First I come back from a month long mission, to be greeted by Deidara who kept me up all night" besides her complains a blush stained her cheeks as she remembered once more her night activities with the blond Akatsuki "and a still have to travel to Suna the next day" Sakura groaned "I need sleep" she said a bit loud.

"That can be arranged, kunoichi" Sakura turned in a spin of pink locks, she had been so distracted by her inner complaining that she hadn't noticed the other nin's presence "this is Deidara's fault" she cursed to herself. Looking in the direction of the voice her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of who it was. A black coat with red clouds was all she saw "Deidara?" She thought " no, that's not his voice. Then, who?" The black clothed figure jumped down from his standing branch revealing his face

"Uchiha" Sakura's voice grew "Itachi!"

"What is an ANBU doing out here all by herself?"

"None of yours business Uchiha" Sakura spat

"That was rude" he calmly said " didn't your parents teacher you manners?"

"Yes, but you don't count bastard"

"Someone needs to teach you manners"

"I'd love to, but I have a mission. Maybe some other day" Sakura turned to leave but Itachi appeared in her way

"I won't be ignored"

"Listen Uchiha, you know I'd love to smash your face in, but like I said, I'm on a mission I don't have time for you" she smirked " so go sulk in a corner" Itachi's brow twitched lightly, and Kisame who was still on a branch chuckled "or go play with your sharky friend, he seems a bit... Blue" Sakura giggled. Kisame's brow twitched

"Haruno Sakura" Itachi's voice called out "you need to come with us"

"Make me" Sakura defied him

"As you wish"

Kisame lunged towards the medic Samehada in hand she dodged his attack jumping to a branch, Itachi appeared behind her bring a kunai to her throat

"It's over," he whispered in her ear

"Don't think so" she said disappearing in a puff of smoke in her place appeared a log

"Kawarimi no jutsu"

"How cute, you even know what a kawarimi no jutsu is" Sakura mocked "now you can play pretend ninja" she laughed

"Hn"

Kisame's sword slashed to her left inching her arm

"Kuso" she cursed as she felt the chakra that was gathered in her fist disappear

"Stupid sword" she muttered dodging Itachi's fist, followed by a kick to her back by Kisame. Taking the full blow of the kick Sakura was thrown against a wide tree, blood tickled from the corner of her mouth

"Kuso, I can't keep a fight against two Akatsuki's. I hate Akatsuki's!!"

"Not all Akatsuki's" inner Sakura chimed "Stupid Deidara" Sakura though

"Damn! I wish he was here"

Sakura lifted her self from the tree, to double over in pain "I broke a rib, must have punctured my lung, I can barely breathe. I have to run. It's the only way out" Sakura eyes scanned the trees for her attackers

"Where are they?" She thought. Turning her eyes to scan the branches once more she gasped, eyes wide, as jade met crimson. Itachi's sharingan staring right into her jade orbs. Sakura crumbled under Itachi's eyes falling limp in his arms.

"Let's go Kisame"

"Hai, Itachi-san"

---------------------------------

Jade eyes fluttered half open, as the pink haired kunoichi woke from her sharingan induced sleep

"Stupid Uchiha!" Inner Sakura raged destroying imaginary buildings with her chakra-enhanced fists.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're awake" a voice called from the other side of the semi lit room Sakura turned to face the sharingan Akatsuki member

"Aren't you a genius!" Sakura said in mock tone

"Watch your mouth, kunoichi" Itachi's tone grew dangerous.

"Or what?" Sakura said defiantly. Itachi stood walking across the room to where Sakura sat slumped on the floor, grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her roughly to her feet his other hand curled around her neck pushing her to the wall.

Chapter End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review? yes? no? maybe? cookie?


	2. Condemned to Suffer

Title: Standing Tall

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Disclaimer...

CrimsonKunoichi: Deidara is HOT!!!

Deidara: I knew that, yeah

CrimsonKunoichi: Deidara will you marry me?

Deidara: maybe... what's in it for me, yeah?

CrimsonKunoichi: anything you want (drools)

Deidara: I like that, yeah... but i'm not sure... I think I need to be convinced, yeah!

CrimsonKunoichi: hehe... I convince you alright... ku ku ku ku (blinks at Deidara)

(Deidara grins)

CrimsonKunoichi: Naruto does not belong to me, nor does Deidara. But by the end of this chapter I will have convinced Deidara otherwise (grins while leading Deidara to a dark place where no one can hear the screams)

Chapter Two: Condemned to suffer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Watch your mouth, kunoichi" Itachi's tone grew dangerous._

_"Or what?" Sakura said defiantly. Itachi stood walking across the room to where Sakura sat slumped on the floor, grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her roughly to her feet his other hand curled around her neck pushing her to the wall._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll kill you" his voice was void of emotion but his eyes had a small glint of anger.

Showing emotion, even if a little to an Uchiha was a lot. And Itachi wasn't the least bit happy that this kunoichi could get him so riled up.

"I don't like you kunoichi" he said tightening his grip on her neck. "If you ever speak up to me again I'll kill you... And I'll take my time"

Releasing his grip on her, but still holding her to the wall Itachi turned his crimson gaze to her jade orbs. Sakura's eyes lit in horror closing quickly as she saw the sharingan evolve

"Open your eyes" his cold voice commanded.

"No" was all she could force out her lips

**"What?? Is he stupid or something? Does he really think you'll just open your eyes to the mangekyou so he can torture you, and then say 'thanks I had a great time' ha! As if! No no it won't work we're keeping our eyes nice and shut"** inner Sakura ranted on...

Pulling a kunai from his weapon holster he brought it up to her collarbone resting the cool metal on her skin

"Open your eyes" he commanded once more

"Not a chance" Sakura grit her teeth

Itachi brought the kunai away from her skin as Sakura await it to enter her flesh, but instead she felt nothing, her thought racing from question to horror as she heard a loud cutting sound as her shirt and chest rapping fell to the floor. Something warm pressed against her breast, warm and wet. Sakura forced her frozen arms to move in her protection but found them to be held by something. Sakura's eyes shot open only to looking into the swirling mangekyou

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next week of her stay in the Akatsuki lair while Sakura desperately hoped for Deidara's return (as seeing she would get out by herself being completely drained of chakra, severely weak from some 'encounters' with the Uchiha mass murder who happened to be the one assigned to watch her. But to her dismay Deidara wouldn't return and all she could do was try and survive the Uchiha, who obviously didn't like her and did his best to show her just how much he loathed her very existence having done everything to make her life miserable, except rape her but he had promised that he would go that far... Soon! She hoped

Deidara would return before that.

"Haruno" the cold voice of the sharingan user that she had come to dread rang in her ears as a death sentence.

Smack! A hard hand to her face was what she got for not responding immediately or in a way that displeased him.

"Uchiha-san" she responded in a short voice, not wanting to spike his anger more than she already had.

Pulling her roughly to her feet he pulled down the semi-lit halls of the Akatsuki's surprisingly well kept but still creepy lair. Reaching a door different from all the doors she had seen so far she was pushed inside to reveal a simple but clean bathroom.

"Shower and change" Those three words were like music to hers ears, a shower! She hadn't showered in over a week now. Not to mention change her clothes. Sakura could hug the Uchiha had she not had deep feelings of hate for him she probably would, and knowing his temper and likeness of her she found it would be wise to thank this deed of 'kindness' which surely had not been his idea.

"Thank you" Sakura said, not looking him in the face, but rather eyeing the clothes she had spotted folded on a chair in the corner of the bathroom.

"You have fifteen minutes" Itachi said while taking a seat in an empty chair next to the folded clothes.

"You're going to watch?" She asked.

"Is there a problem Haruno?"

"No, I'm good" she said trying to keep the sarcasm in her voice low.

"Watch your tone Haruno" he threatened.

Sakura chose not to answer as she turned her back to the Uchiha she began removing her clothes quickly as inner Sakura scribbled on some paper **"Mass murderer check! Cold, check! Sadist, check! Pervert, check! Yup, we got ourselves stuck with a psycho"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damn it, shut up Tobi!" The long haired blonde yelled to his masked

companion.

"Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai! I was talking to leader he said..." Poor Tobi was cut off once more

"God damn it! Shut the hell up you stupid idiot" Deidara's face was twisted in anger. Tobi became pale.

"But Deidara-sempai" he said in a low voice "leader gave a message"

"I'll hear the God damn message when we get the hideout. Now shut the hell up" he screamed his mouth hands already chewing clay. Tobi gulped and decided it would be good for his health to remain silent.

Deidara had been on the same mission with Tobi for almost two weeks now and was very annoyed at the fact Tobi would shut up, especially for the last three days when Tobi kept saying that leader had given a message about some changes or something... Either way he didn't care if it were changes he'd find out when he got to the base. He had been in a foul mood anyway and really didn't want to hear what Tobi had to say. He just wanted to get to the base to report to leader so he could travel back to his house in the rock as the leader had promised them vacations while Itachi and Kisame went to hunt for the kyuubi once more. Deidara wondered how long his vacations would last this time, he would go visit a certain pink-haired leaf nin, thinking back to the last time he had seen her.

Flashback

The light sound of footsteps followed by the creak a doorknob turning were the only sounds coming from Sakura apartment. Small drops of water made their way down Deidara's bare back and onto the floor. A small 'plush' noise announced Sakura's soft landing on the bed, besides that fact that Deidara hadn't cared for lying her down properly and only dropping on the bed. Only Sakura didn't seem to care, she was in awe as she stared at the familiar sight of Deidara in front of her they had been seeing each other for a little over a year now, which wasn't much, considering they never saw each other that often... Perhaps once a month... Or less... None the less every time they met it was the same story... Not five minutes later they were in each others naked embrace.

They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but Sakura knew better than to see any other man, before she figured it was only casual sex until one day she decided to go on a date with an ANBU that worked under Sai's ANBU squad. She didn't sleep with him but hell it was one date, but none the less two weeks later on a mission to the cloud she ran into a very pissed Deidara. That yelled at her for a while after roughing her up a bit during their 'spar' he had slapped her across the face as a warning to 'respect him, hmm' as he put it, of course having convinced her of never again pissing him off he left. He hadn't touched her, something completely new.

A week later she found herself staring at the remains of her 'date' as they rebuilt his body to be buried. "Killed by the Akatsuki" Sai told her... Funny it was a normal ANBU scout mission when out of the blue an Akatsuki appeared taking on the four of them, and not taking a single hit five minutes later with one blown up teammate and the other three sporting light injuries the Akatsuki left.

Two days later Sakura was visited by the familiar blond Akatsuki who spent the night being scolded for killing the said ANBU. Yep Sakura had learned to somewhat 'fear' Deidara for as much as she was a strong kunoichi that had killed his former partner he still WAS Akatsuki and he may have been weak than Sasori at the time the puppeteer had been killed, but had had the help of Chiyo and Deidara was no slack off seeing as his left eye had been trained to resist the sharingan... Itachi's sharingan! Something not even Kakashi had been able to do.

Back to that night in her apartment: after their 'reunion' (AKA a few hours of sex) he had left while she slept, he was tired but couldn't stay long for both their sakes.

End of flashback

'Soon' he said to himself, a smile played on his lips as he momentarily forgot his annoying partner, the most likely troublesome news the leader had, and of course the one raven-haired sharingan user he despised the most... Uchiha Itachi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lay in the tub, trying her best to ignore the Uchiha; he just sat there staring at the wall as if she wasn't even there. _"Good"_ she thought to herself getting his attention hadn't proved being a good or better said healthy thing so far. The pink-haired kunoichi just soaked trying to enjoy this for as long as she could.

"You've been there long enough"

**"Good things never last"** inner Sakura said casually as if she had been expecting him to end her happiness at any moment now. Sakura fought a frown not wanting to give the Uchiha the pleasure of seeing just how much he didn't want to ever leave the tub which she had momentarily dubbed as 'heaven'.

Picking herself up back turned to the Uchiha Sakura wrapped a towel around as quick as possible but the Uchiha never even glanced at her. Quickly drying herself she donned on the folded clothes on the chair (something she found rather difficult to do while wearing a towel, but better than being naked in from of the loathsome Uchiha) and to her further displeasure she found the clothes to be an Akatsuki outfit, cloak too.

"Come" he said simply, as he walked away not waiting for her to follow but expecting such action.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura half asked half demanded.

Silence was her response, as the ever stoic Uchiha kept his calm but steady pace.

Chapter End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CrimsonKunoichi: Hehe... no one liked this Fic (cries) well I like it so I will continue to write... and update the other Fics.

CrimsonKunoichi: Cookies anyone?

(CrimsonKunoichi is ignored)

(cries again)

CrimsonKunoichi: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Deidara!!!!!! (runs off to find Deidara)

Review? Yes? (puppy Eyes)


	3. Something I can Never Be

Title: Standing Tall

Pairings: Deidara & Haruno Sakura

Rating: M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

Disclaimer: Me. Not. Own. Anything.

Chapter Three: Something I can never be

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stepped in a door lead by Itachi, it was dark and she could barely see beyond the tip of her nose.

"I have brought the kunoichi Leader-sama," The Uchiha said in a respectful tone she didn't imagine he would use… ever. But that was besides the point, she still couldn't see said leader he was talking to.

Sakura eyes shot around the room scanning for the other presence she could feel. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, her eyes still in search of the unbelievably strong chakra she could feel was choking out anyone else's… even the Uchiha's.

"Haruno Sakura" a shady voice called out.

"Hai" She responded turning her head in the direction of the voice. All she could see was a shadow towering over her, she suppressed a gasp when she noticed just how close he had gotten before she noticed him there, and only due to his voice.

"Do you know why you are here?" He inquired

"Umm..." Sakura did her best to put on a confused face "Well I'd say it's either to serve as bait for the kyuubi jinchuuriki the Konoha Jounin Uzumaki Naruto or for my medical skills as apprentice of Konoha's Godaime Hokage and Medical genius Tsunade-shishou" She blurted out before stopping to properly think about what she was saying, sure that was exactly what she though… but had been planning on acting stupid to see if she could learn more.

"Quite clever you are Haruno" the leader mused almost to himself "Tell me would you consider serving the Akatsuki willingly as a medic?"

"No" Sakura said with a tone of disgust.

"Are you sure about that answer? Wouldn't you like to think about?"

"I've had plenty of time to think. And I refuse to willingly stay in company of Uchiha-san there. I'm one hundred percent sure of that."

"I see you seem to not get along well with Haruno Itachi?"

"Hn"

"Do not worry Haruno; if you choose to stay you will not remain in company of Itachi. In fact I'm sure you will enjoy your company"

"Either way I refuse to associate myself with criminals" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm afraid I won't take no for an answer" Pein replied choosing to ignore for now her lack of respect.

"Make Me," she hissed.

"That is what we intend" the leader stated, smirking to himself at how Itachi would make her regret every word she just said, and in the end how she WOULD do what he asked, whether she wanted or not.

"You can dream I'll sit around and be bossed by a S-class kage ... Or a mass murderer" she nudged her head in the direction of Itachi.

"You've got courage I'll give you that..." smile "And one HELL of a time for your attitude he finished to himself.

Turning to Itachi "Take the spirited kunoichi... She is to 'lively' for my taste... Fix it" he said using his business tone again

"Hai... Leader-sama" Itachi shot Sakura an evil smirk as he turned to take her away, only to be stopped by the leader's voice.

"Itachi..."

"Hai"

"Remember that you will have to respond to her master on any permanent damage"

"With all due respect Leader-sama, I will not answer to that baka about any of my actions"

"She is HIS kunoichi, and I will not deal with him if he complains on her state... And remember we still will make use of her"

Itachi's eye twitched "Hai leader-sama"

"Crap!" Sakura inwardly frowned "Damn why did he have to... Wait, what? My what?" She almost yelled the last part.

"Don't raise your voice kunoichi" Itachi hissed in her ear. Sakura lowered her voice but was not about to give up.

"Uchiha-san, what did he mean by 'my master?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?"

"Hun?"

Itachi chuckled. "I guess you aren't all that smart are you?"

"What? I mean how should I know what you're talking about? And I have NO master. If you're dreaming I'm going to let some random S-class criminal go around calling himself my master you're dead wrong" Sakura crossed her arms in an attempt to look dead serious about what she had just said, but resulted in looking like a small child pouting, which Itachi found to be extremely amusing.

"Are you done ranting kunoichi?" he said fighting all urges to laugh… Uchiha's don't laugh. They only use their evil laughter, and only moments before giving you a horrible death, which he couldn't do to her at the moment.

Sakura was about to shoot him her best death glare so far when she had an idea!

"Itachi-san?" She gave him her very best puppy face look

Itachi just looked at her; what was the kunoichi trying to pull off now?

"What did he mean? I don't understand? Who is this person he said is my 'master'" the 'master' came out with as much sarcasm she could manage without ruining her puppy face.

Itachi smirked "For now kunoichi that would be me"

"For now?" Now Sakura was truly confused.

But Itachi offered no further explanation and only pushed down the hall. After walking for about 15 minutes through what seemed like endless corridors, Itachi shoved her in a door, turning the light on he made his way across the room coming to a bed where he proceeded to remove his cloak his leg guards, arms guards, shirt, shoes and clad in only his pants turned in direction of another door which she could only guess to be the bathroom.

"What you're gonna leave alone in a room full of weapons with the door unlocked?" Sakura asked in pure disbelieve. Was he really THAT confident of himself?

Itachi being… well… Itachi simply looked at the kunoichi with a 'if-you-as-much-as-breath-in-a-way-I-don't-like-you-will-regret-the-day- you-were-born', and then disappeared behind the door.

Sakura understood very well what his look said as if he had said every word, and was currently trying to decided on ignoring him, or living.

Choosing life she made her way to the bed and in one swoop wiped all of his clothes and guards to the floor in a series of low thumps and clanks as the weapons hit the floor removing her own cloak and shoes she jumped on the bed stretching her limbs to reach the corners of the bed until she looked very much like a star fish.

"Must enjoy what I can," she said to herself. Giving a small sigh she closed her eyes to rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know not that great.. but I didn't really have time to do more as I am working on another fic it's a SasuSaku I never thought I'd write one of those, I hate Sasuke but I had an idea and decided to give it a try…

Well… review!! And you will get another chapter before you know it xD

But I will not post the next chapter until I get 6 reviews… I get a lot of alerts but hardly any reviews… so I figured that if you can tag my story you might as well encourage me by reviewing, right?

Thanks again to all who reviewed… I will always have a special place for you in my left kidney (internal joke… if you want to know why let me know and I'll post it)


End file.
